


Owari-Magica: Witch battle Stam

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [31]
Category: Owari Magica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: The three magi face a storm of a witch
Series: Owari Magica [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Owari-Magica: Witch battle Stam

**Author's Note:**

> Liz words 539 | 520 points  
> rose words 349 | 325 points
> 
> EXP: 4  
> Purification: 60%  
> Item: Wish rope  
> Originally: January 5 2020

The beginning’s of autumn made it’s presence known in the wind as Vanessa rolled her soul gem between her fingers looking for a witch. The summer had been…slow, if she was being generous. Too many thoughts bubbling in her mind and it only got more confusing as she checked her phone to see if Vondila had gotten the message about the witch. "Pull yourself together girl" she muttered under her breath.

* * *

It had been a while since the last battle, and it felt even longer since she had been together with another magi. If she was being honest with herself she was a little bit scared.. but she didn't care. She was going to prove to herself and to everyone else that she could handle this.

* * *

Vondila sighed as she made her way towards Vanessa. Once she got the text she was heading off. Something was off in the city. She felt weird. But couldn't place were the feeling was coming from. Maybe it had todo with the lack of witches over the summer. Maybe that was it. That meant the incubators were making less contracts. She shook her head to clear it.

* * *

The crunch of gravel alerted Vanessa to someone approaching and she was relieved to see Ophelia heading her way, nodding in acknowledgement, she pocketed her phone.

“Y’alright”? She smiled, no way was she going to drag the kids into this funk that was going on.

* * *

Ophelia looked up at Vanessa, a bit dejected at first, but shook it off quickly. "Oh hey Vanessa.. Its been a while huh."

* * *

Vondila looked up and smiled. Vanessa looked good with short hair. She really haded seen the others in while. "Hey!" She moved quickly over to the others. "How are you two?" She forced a smile at the pair.

* * *

Despite everything, Vanessa relaxed when Vondila arrived. If she was heading into a fight with anyone, Vondila was always going to be top of the list. “Been too long, guys” she laughed before turning to the shimmering disruption between worlds; You guys’ ready?” She asked, stepping into the Labyrinth and triggering her transformation, she led the others through the gateway.

* * *

"M' Doing alright" Ophelia replied. "I'll be a lot better after this fight is over." She stretched before transforming and following Nessa into the Labyrinth.

* * *

Vondila nodded, "Lets do this!" She jumped in after transforming in a twirl. She clapped her hands and as she pulled them apart her wand formed. 

The labyrinth was a giant storm. Broken parts of buildings were scattered through out the area. In the centre of the space was a spiralling storm with a giant eye looking at the magi.

HP: 60 Nessa, 60 Ophelia, 85 Von, Stam 130, Rane 45 (10), Clod 55 (3)

* * *

With a flourish of her skirt, Vanessa launched a barrage of swords towards the witch, pleasantly surprised to see them sink into it's cloud like form. (Nat 20, 10 damage was doubled from 5)

* * *

Ophelia summoned her scythe and started to run towards the witch, landing a blow 

(11+5 hit. 4 dmg.)

* * *

Vondila twirled her wand then formed a bunch of small orbs and fired them at the witch. 

(23 to hit, 2dmg)

Stam made a thunderous noise and it let loose a blast of electricity that is only able to hit Ophelia and paralyzing the magi. 

(7 to hit, 9dmg)

HP: 60 Nessa, 51 and paralyzed for four rounds Ophelia, 85 Von, Stam 118, Rane 45 (10), Clod 55 (3)

* * *

Taken by surprise from the attack, Vanessa's next barrage went too far and missed the witch by a mile. "Are you okay Ophelia"? She called out. (2+4 to miss)

* * *

Ophelia let out a small cry when she got shocked by the lighting. She tried to get up but she couldn't move.

* * *

Vondila gritted her teeth and rubbed her eyes the dam attack was bright. She moved so she was in front of Ophelia. "It wont last long." She said and fried her magic at the witch.

(19 to hit. 10dmg)

Stam let a out a deep noise and let magical hail go flying from its body. Hitting all the magi. 

(12 to hit. 8dmg to all magi)

HP: 52 Nessa, 43 and paralyzed for three rounds Ophelia, 77 Von, Stam 108, Rane 45 (10), Clod 55 (3)

* * *

Switching from her swords to her wand with a simple flick of her wrist, Vanessa fired an arc of magic towards the Witch. "Sound off if you need healing"! she called out over the roaring wind.

* * *

Vondila gritted her teeth in pain. "I'm good." She called back. With a flick of her wrist she fired off a bunch of magic.

(22 to hit, 24dmg)

Stam fired magic at the magi the electrical magic turned to fire as hit Vondila. 

(11 to hit, 9dmg, Vondila is burned for four rounds)

HP: 52 Nessa, 43 and paralyzed for two rounds Ophelia, 68 Von, Stam 84, Rane 45 (10), Clod 55 (3)

* * *

crapcrapcrapcrapcrap Vanessa thought to herself, she reached out to Ophelia, healing the nerve damage and burns from the lightning. "You okay kiddo?" She asked between gritted teeth. (Heals Ophelia by 6)

* * *

Ophelia strained to speak... "I'm..."

* * *

Vondila cried out in pain. Her skin was on fire, she wanted to stop and put it out but she knew she couldn't. It was magic. She pointed her wand at the witch and fired off many a magical shot at it. "Take that." 

(nat 20, 12dmg)

Stam shot hail at the magi again but was only able to hit Ophelia. 

(5 to hit, 2 dmg)

A pair of small rain clouds came out of the witch and attacked Vondila and Ophelia.

(5 to hit miss Von. 5 to hit, 3dmg Ophelia)

HP: 52 Nessa, 38 and paralyzed for one rounds Ophelia, 66 Von, Stam 84, Rane 45 (10), Clod 55 (3)

* * *

Vanessa, already fed up with this with, shot an other arc of magic towards the witch, "sound off for healing"! (7+7 for 3 damage)

* * *

Vondila created three orbs in front of her. Her gem became bright on top of the that her good eye had a slight glow to it. She fired the magic at the witch and it made contact in a bright flurry of green magic. 

(nat 20 twice! 32 dmg)

Stam cried out in a thunderous noise and shot hail crystals back at the magi. 

(15 to hit. 9dmg to all)

HP: 43 Nessa, 29 Ophelia, 55 Von, Stam 49, Rane 45 (10), Clod 55 (3)

* * *

Once again, Vanessa funnelled her energy into Ophelia, healing what damage had been undone by the witch. "Way to go, V"! She called out.

* * *

After Vondila attacked the witch, Ophelia felt the paralyzing feeling leave her body. She went straight back into attacking the witch, but missed. (3 miss)

* * *

Vondila wasn't even fazed by the witches attack she was over joyed by her power in that moment. "Fuck yeah!" She jumped up in excitement. She fired again not wanting to loose her flow she had going. 

(24 to hit. 8dmg)

Stam fired more hail crystals at the magi. 

(15 to hit. 7dmg)

Three Rane's came at the magi. One missed Vondila, another hit Ophelia dead on but was a weak attack, and the last one hit Vanessa.

(2 to hit Vondila. nat 20 2dmg to Ophelia. 10 to hit 1 dmg to Vanessa)

HP: 38 Nessa, 26 Ophelia, 48 Von, Stam 41, Rane 45 (10), Clod 55 (3)

* * *

Breathing heavily, Vanessa wiped her face and felt damp. Had she been bleeding this entire time? Aiming weakly, she fired another arc of magic at the witch and missed. (2+7 to miss her attack)

* * *

Ophelia tried to shrug off the familiars attack and went back to attacking the witch. She brought her scythe throw the witch, causing some clouds to get in face, causing her to cough a little bit. 

(14 +1 Hit. 2 dmg.)

* * *

Vondila gritted her teeth the familiars were annoying but the witch looked weak. She fired elemental magic at the witch when it hit it was purple poisoning the witch.

(21 to hit. 2 dmg poised for 4 rounds)

Stam tried to attack Vondila back with its own elemental magic but missed. 

(7 to hit)

In response to the witch a Rane attacked Vondila. Well another went for Vanessa but missed. 

(10 to hit. 4dmg to Vondila. 7 to hit Vanessa miss)

Another type of familiar came running at the magi only two were seen they went at Vanessa and Ophelia each. Exploding once they were next to the magi.

(16 to hit 8dmg to Ophelia. 19 to hit 3dmg to Vanessa)(edited)

HP: 28 Nessa, 18 Ophelia, 44 Von, Stam 39, Rane 45 (10), Clod 55 (1), 2 clods dead

* * *

Staggering greatly, Vanessa pushed focused on the Witch and sent another barrage of swords at her--it, whatever, she didn't need to think about that right now. But regardless, all she managed was a scratch. (10+4 to hit, 2 damage).

* * *

Ophelia didn't see the familiar coming, and the next thing she know. Bam! Explosion! She pushed herself up and swung again at the witch, this time doing some more harm then before.

(12+1 hit. 5 dmg.)

* * *

Vondila turned her head to look at the others after the explosion. "Are you two okay?" She looked back at the witch and fired but missed. Her friends were hurt that was important.

(9 to hit)

Stam thundered and shot hail at the magi. But was only able to hit Ophelia. 

(3 to hit 11dmg)

HP: 28 Nessa, 7 Ophelia, 44 Von, Stam 32, Rane 45 (10), Clod 55 (1), 2 clods dead

* * *

Turning her energy back towards Ophelia, she focused on knitting together her wounds. "I'm getting there..." she grunted through the pain. (3 hp to Ophelia)

* * *

"I'm not doing the best..." Ophelia sighed. She tried attacking the witch again. (9+5 hit. 4 dmg.)

* * *

Vondila looked over the pair in concern. "If you need to pull back okay." She turned and fired at the witch. They needed to finish this fast.

(13 to hit. 12dmg)

The witch fired its elemental magic at Vondila lighting the magi a blaze. 

(15 to hit. 4dmg Vondila burned for 4 rounds)

8 Rane came out and attacked the magi. 

(2 attacking Ophelia, 19 and 3 to hit, 1 and 4 dmg. 3 attacking Vanessa, 12 16 and 10 to hit 4 1 and 1 for dmg. 2 attacking Vondila 3 and 2 to hit. nat 1 to a Rane 4dmg)

HP: 22 Nessa, 5 Ophelia, 40 Von, Stam 16, Rane 45 (9) 41 (1), Clod 55 (1), 2 clods dead

* * *

"I'll be okay, Ophelia, maybe hang back, okay?" Vanessa called out, flicking her wand at the Witch and shooting a beam of magic at it, the cloud like form lit up but didn't seem to do much else. (6+7 to hit, and 4 damage)

* * *

"No!" Ophelia exclaimed. "I'm strong enough I swear! I have to do this! I need to show.... I need to know that I'm strong enough." Ophelia picked up her scythe and ran right into the the witch. " I. Will. Not. Die!"

(Nat 20 6x4 = 24 dmg.)

* * *

HP: 22 Nessa, 5 Ophelia, 40 Von, Stam -8

Vondila blinked at the attack that Ophelia just made. "HOLY SHIT!" She ran over to Ophelia. "You killed the witch! That was amazing."

* * *

Jaw, slack in shock, it took a while for Vanessa to process the sight before her. Ophelia, tiny, sweet Ophelia, just frickin' WRECKED the witch! An overwhelming laugh bubbled out from her as she sagged to the ground, all girls a little worse for wear.

* * *

Ophelia laughed as she killed the witch. Finally! She did it! She laughed so hard she started crying a bit. "I can't beleive it.... I made it!! I made it! I knew I could do it!"


End file.
